The overarching goal of this trial is to determine if an intervention comprising dietary folate and zinc supplementation improves semen quality and infertility treatment outcomes among couples undergoing infertility treatment. If efficacious and safe, such an intervention would have considerable public health impact and afford clinicians a simple and inexpensive treatment option for men with suboptimal semen quality. The following study objective underlie successful attainment of the overarching research goal.